A Namekian's Last Stand: Part 1
Note: This Fan Fiction is not set in the actual Dragon Ball timeline, it's a what if story. This takes place in the King Piccolo saga. The story may be similar to the actual story, but things will change. Update: This story is not getting updated no longer, as I dislike the story, and consider it a starting mistake for getting better at story writing. ''' King Piccolo's return Standing next to his best friend's (Krillin's) corpse, Goku's anger boils inside his revenge filled heart. Clutching his best friend's hands, Goku cries beside him, with Tienshinhan and Master Roshi looking over, with depressing looks on their faces. Goku lets out a raging scream, and jumps onto the Flying Nimbus, carrying the Dragon Radar in one hand, with his other hand clutched up in a fist. Tambourine, Krillin's killer, is flying through the air, delightfully blasting villages with his deadly eye blasts, killing hundreds of people, men, women, and children alike. A child, separated from his mother and father, is confronted by Tambourine. "Hello, little child." says Tambourine, licking his lips. "Can't you stand the destruction I have plagued on your pitiful weak village!?" Tambourine then chuckles evilly. "Please, sir, I just want to find my mother." Said the little boy, looking up above at Tambourine, holding a photo of his mother. "Oh dear, your weakling mother is not here, is she?" Tambourine asked sarcastically, grinning. "That's because I have eaten her!" "She was quite the tasty meal, tell her I said that!" "You killed her!" "I can't tell her if she is dead!" said the little boy. "Yes you can......" Tambourine said. "You'll be joining her!" As the little boy screams, Tambourine lashes for his throat with his claws. Blood sprays out of the boys throat in all different directions. As the corpse falls over, Tambourine bites onto his new victim, laughing in the process...... Goku, still flying on the Flying Nimbus, spots the carnage and destruction that Tambourine had brought upon the unsuspecting villagers. "I have to check on Upa and Bora!" Goku says to himself, worrying. "They could be in real mortal danger!" As Goku flies towards Korin Tower, he spots more dead corpses, lying on the fields below. Burned, ripped apart, and eaten. Goku begins to shed tears seeing these bodies. Meanwhile, at the World Tournament area, Master Roshi is explaining to the rest of the group the tale of King Piccolo. "King Piccolo was a demon!" Roshi explained. "Hundreds of years ago, he killed hundreds of innocent people, no matter who they were, just for fun." "I witnessed his mass destruction, along with Shen, who I was friends with at the time. We were nowhere near strong enough to defeat his might, so our Master, Mutaito, sacrificed himself, to trap King Piccolo forever in a rice cooker." "And.....He's free?!" Tien shouts. "I thought he was a bedtime story!" "I have to stop Goku from getting hurt!" "No, stop your heroic deeds Tien Shinhan!" Roshi cried. "We are but moths compared to King Piccolo, the dinosaur!" "If you try to assist him, you will die!" "You're tired, just like Goku is!" Meanwhile, Tambourine was still on his killing spree, blasting lasers, breaking necks, slashing people with his claws, and eating most of his victims. "Tambourine is making excellent progress!' King Piccolo cheers, sitting on his throne, on his ship. "My lord, since we f-f-freed you, will....y-you perhaps.....pay us?" Pilaf stutters nervously, "Pay........?" King Piccolo asked. "Are you serious Pilaf?" "YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN LET YOU LIVE PILAF, YOU MORON!" King Piccolo shouts, shaking the ship sidewards. "My lord, we apologize for Pilaf's behavior!" Mai nervously says, hiding behind Shu. "When do you three baffoons ever not be annoying..?" King Piccolo asked, sighing. "Um, the next Dragon Ball is near King!" Shu says, checking outside. Meanwhile, Tambourine is still flying through the calm sky, eating passing birds, when suddenly, a spear is thrown at him, injuring his left arm. The spear's thrower was Bora, smirking at his throw. "That suicidal fool!" Tambourine shouts. "Does he know what happens when you mess with the Demon Clan?!" Tambourine fly's down, and confronts Bora, who asks his son Upa to hide. "Well, Well.....why would you dare to attack me?" Tambourine asks. "I wouldn't have noticed you if you never attacked, you idiot!" "You demon scum are destroying everything this planet has!" Bora shouts. "I will destroy them!" "Well, well......You seem confident in your power!" Tambourine smirks. "Well let me show you why demons took over this world once!" Tambourine flies around Bora, and Bora is not able to spot Tambourine with Tambourine's speed. Tambourine then kicks Bora in his stomach, making Bora slightly vomit. "You will crush the demons, huh?" Tambourine sarcastically asks. Tambourine kicks into the air, giving Bora a nose bleed and a broken nose, and continues to constantly punch him in mid air. "Daddy!" Upa screams, crying. "Stop hurting him!" Tambourine keeps Bora up in the air, chocking him. He turns to Upa. "Child, do you think that would persuade me to stop?" Tambourine asks. There is complete silence as Upa is too scared to talk. "Nothing at all......hmm.....I hear the other world calling for you and your father!" Tambourine laughs, preparing to break Bora's neck. "I'm afraid it's the end of the road for you!" "NO!" Tambourine looks above and spots Goku, charging towards him with a kick from midair. Tambourine however easily dodges, and makes Goku break Bora's back, with Bora screaming in agony. Goku and Bora fall to the ground, with Bora unconscious, and Goku trying to find the Flying Nimbus. However, when he looks up, Tambourine is seen blasting a Chao Makouhou beam at the Flying Nimbus. Goku cries, suddenly feeling hopelessness and defeat, without even fighting. "Want to give up?" Tambourine asks. "Well?" "N...Nimbus!" Goku screams. "You destroyed it!" "Goku, please run, even you can't handle this guy!" Upa cries, holding his father's hand. "Oh, does the little boy love his daddy?" Tambourine remarks. "That would be the worst thing to happen to you, wouldn't it?" "Well let's get started!" Tambourine back flips onto Bora back, flicking Upa away from Bora's hand, knocking him into his ti-pi, rendering him unconscious. Tambourine, smirking, steps on Bora's head, and threatens to squash it. "No!" Goku screams. "NO!" Goku runs towards Tambourine, still on Bora's back, with his power pole, making it extend, but Tambourine easily dodges the pole, and grabs it, chopping it in half. "W-what?!" Goku says, shocked, and terrified. "This is probably the first time I have hated fighting!" Tambourine continues to torture Bora, crushing his head. "Goodbye!" Tambourine crushes Bora's head, with a blood puddle growing larger and larger. Goku covers his eyes as he cannot bear to see such brutality. "You're next, little boy!" Tambourine says, with a deathly glare. Tambourine rushes to Goku, and Goku tires to punch, but Tambourine is too fast and punches Goku in the back, knocking him into Bora's corpse. "Time to die!" "N......n...no!" Goku whispers, holding his broken arm. "I....won't.....l....let...y-you......beat...me." "Oh, I'm afraid that it is too late for that young one!" Tambourine smirks, rubbing his knuckles. "And I am only a child of the Demon King, King Piccolo, who is far stronger then me!" "Even if you somehow managed to kill me, you would never be able take down the Demon Clan!" "C...curse you!" Goku cries, looking at the blood streaming down his broken arm. "I....won't...give...u-" As Goku almost finished his sentence, Tambourine kicks him into the ti-pi. Goku, now suffering a few missing teeth, a broken nose and a nose bleed, spots Upa's body, still unconscious. Goku tries to drag Upa's body to a safe location while Tambourine is charging to full power, preparing to fire his deadly Chao Makouhou beam. Goku manages to place Upa's body in a deep part of the woods, however, all the pain in Goku started to make him lose consciousness, and Goku starts to run, still deep in the woods. Tambourine has just finished charging to full power, and searches for Goku. "Where did that little brat go?!" Tambourine flys across the land of Korin, passing by the Korin tower, with Korin himself looking on in awe. "Goku managed to survive this guy's attacks?" Korin asks himself. "This is gettin' plain ridiculous!" "Goku, wherever you are, run." "Run as fast as ya can, and don't stop." "The Demon clan shouldn't be taken lightly....." Tambourine, still flying across the sky searching for his prey, Tambourine comes across a figure in the shadows near another forest next to the one Goku was hiding in. "Hello, Demon." Said the shadowed figure. "You're the being which is causing this destruction on these pity Villiages?" "I like that..." "Who are you, coward?!" Tambourine asked. "Show yourself!" The shadowed figure walks towards Tambourine. It is none other then Mercenary Tao, or now Cyborg Tao ever since Goku defeated him in their last battle. "I have been hearing about your recent operations." Tao explains, smirking. "How would you like the Great Tao's help?" "I am the demon Tambourine, I can easily kill you!" Tambourine screams. "Well then, could I at least assist you in killing the little brat, Son Goku?" Tao asks, walking towards Tambourine. "He has caused me my life's fortune just to get myself fixed up like this!" "I want to personally squeeze the last bit of breath in his body by my own hands." "Fine......Do as you want with the boy, I don't care," Tambourine says, bored. "But I get to kill him, you got that Cyborg?" "Yes." Tao answers. "Let's go!" Tao and Tamboruine fly off, in search of Goku, blasting down tree's he could be hiding in. Goku, meanwhile, still struggling to stay alive, finally begins to find open space instead of woods. Goku hopes he can somehow contact Master Roshi, and inform him of his condition. However, Tao and Tamboruine have found their victim, and fly below to meet Goku. "Y...y...you again!" Goku tries to yell, but just whispers. "What....i.....is...t-t-that.....assassin...d-doing......h-h-h-here......?" "Well boy, I came here to get my deserved revenge." Tao explains, walking towards Goku. "I cannot except the fact that a child who managed to beat me is still alive walking the Earth!" Tao rushes towards Goku,, hitting him with only one punch in the stomach, making Goku grab is stomach in agonising pain, as he falls over, trying to breath. Goku continues to lose more consciousness, as blood continues to pour out of his broken mouth. Tao picks up Goku by his outfits collar, and punches Goku in the face, bruising one of his eyes. His eye is so damaged, blood pours out of the wound, and Goku is not able to even slightly open it. Tao begins to chuckle, as he continues to punch Goku, making him scream louder then anybody has ever screamed. After about 30 seconds of non stop punching, Tambourine starts to get annoyed. "Enough already Tao!" Tambourine shouts. "Throw him in the air!" "What?" Tao asks. "Just do it!" Tambourine shouts. Tao throws Goku into the air, kicking him upwards. As Goku starts to fall down, Tambourine sprints upwards, with the horns on his wings, in the area where Goku will land. "You...may have defeated me....but.....you will lose!" Goku coughs as he finally falls unconscious in midair. "Aw, what a pity, he won't feel any pain!" Tambourine shouts. Goku's bofy lands on Tambourine's wings spikes, impailing his chest. Tambourine begins to laugh manically, as well as Tao. Tamboruine then takes Goku body from his spikes, holding his tail, ripping it off, watching Goku's corpse land onto the ground, with a huge hole in his chest. Goku, however, lets out one last laugh, and says, "Don't worry Krillin, I'm joining you......." Goku then starts to laugh, and finally, the great hero of the earth, dies, putting his hands on his chest, smiling. "Pity the poor boy doesn't know that people's souls killed by Demons can't enter Heaven or Hell." Tambourine chuckles. "That would have really upset him if I told him that!" "Does your father need some sort of bodyguard?" Tao asks, with money dancing in his thoughts. "Hmm.....follow me!" Tambourine demands, as Tao and Tambourine fly off into the distance, leaving Goku's corpse behind. Finally, a couple of hours later, Upa wakes up, with a blanket covering him, with stains of blood. Upa begins to search for Goku, wanting to thank him for attempting to save his father. However Upa did not know he was on a pointless find, as he finds Goku's corpse outside the woods. Upa carries the corpse back to the land of Korin, and buries it, vowing that he will attempt Goku's wish of climbing the Korin Tower...... Master Roshi brings Tienshinhan back to the Kame House, and shows him an electric rice cooker he had spare. "Tien, you will need to learn this technique if you want to bring peace back to Earth!" "Roshi, you can't except me to be able to do this, only Goku can beat him!" "I'm sorry Tien, but I think Goku has departed us...." "It's just the feeling I have." "Goku should have stayed here, and I could have taught him this technique!" "Damn...." "Goku is Goku, I'm sure he is fine." Bulma says, wiping a tear from her eye. Meanwhile, On King Piccolo's ship, Tao and Tambourine arrive, to bring their updates. "Good evening father!" Tambourine says, bowing down. "We have found four dragon balls now!" "Thank you Tambourine, you've made me proud." King Piccolo smiles, shaking his son's hand. "Me and these three clowns have found two dragon balls, making it now six in total." Piccolo says, pointing to Pilaf, Shu and Mai. "My eternal youth will soon be granted!" King Piccolo laughs, until he spots Tao, waiting in the background. "Who is that Tambourine?" King Piccolo asks. "He wants to help." Tambourine explains. After Tao gives his speech on his history and why we wants to help, King Piccolo is informed of another Dragon Ball nearby. "Sir, we have found the next Dragon Ball!" Pilaf answers. It's right below!" "Land then!" King Piccolo answers, landing the ship near a lake, with a huge fish on a pole, dead. "Pilaf, Shu, Mai, go check out the area!" King Piccolo orders, throwing them and the Pilaf machines off the ship. "I'm getting too old for them......." Pilaf, Shu and Mai, with their dragon radar, search the area for the dragon ball, constantly weary of their surroundings, blasting anything that moves. Suddenly, a noise comes from one of the bushes, and a figure jumps out, attacking Pilaf with some sort of sword. "Aw, you're not grub!" Says the figure, in the shadows. Yajirobe walks towards Pilaf, Shu, and Mai, all cowering in fear. "You better get out of here!" Yajirobe orders. "Don't think about eatin my fish!" "We weren't good sir, can we just have the ball around your neck please!?" Pilaf stutters nervously. "Why should I?" Yajirobe answers. "W-we have t-t-the great Demon King on this ship!" Shu answers, coring behind Mai. "That bedtime story? Please, don't make me laugh." Yajirobe answers. "Why don't you weirdos pack off before I cut you up?" H..how dare you speak to the Great Pilaf in this manner!" Pilaf answers, "Shu, Mai, form our machines! We'll kill this brute!" "This looks interesting." Tao says, looking down from the ship. "Yes, indeed!" Tambourine answers. The machines form together, and tries to punch Yajirobe, but Yajirobe jumps over the machine, and constantly dodges the machine's punches, and machine guns. Yajirobe then puches the back of the machine, putting a hole in its back. "He is damaging the machine Pilaf!" Mai screams. "Keep firing!" Pilaf orders, shooting machine gun bullet's at Yajirobe, but he easily dodges each bullet, chopping most of then up with his sword. "This is getting tedious!" Yajirobe exclaims, as he rushes towards the machine, and cut's off it's leg, making it fall over. "Oh boy, can these morons get any more useless then they already are?" King Piccolo asks himself. Yajirobe grabs the machine's leg, and throws it at the Pilaf machine, making a huge hole in it's body, barely missing Mai. Mai, Shu and Pilaf exit the machine, and just as they escape, it explodes, with thick smoke covering the area. When the smoke clears, Yajirobe has escaped, with his fish, to the frustration of King Piccolo, Pilaf, Shu and Mai. However, Shu finds the Dragon Ball Yajirobe accidentally left behind. "The last Dragon Ball.." Tambourine says. Tambourine fly down to Shu, and snatches the Dragon Ball out of his hand and flies back to the ship. "Uh, Great King, could you please pick us up too?" Pilaf ask's, sweating in worry. "Why should I?" King Piccolo asks, laughing. The ship takes off at full speed, trying to find a location where they can wish for Shenron quietly. Pilaf, Shu and Mai watch the ship fly away, as they watch in shock, and try to find a nearby city, trying to avoid Yajirobe, and walking carefully....... Tien is still practising the Mafu- Ba technique, with Master Roshi constantly criticising every mistake Tien makes. "You can't trap King Piccolo with those skills boy!" Roshi argues. "I-I'm........doing.....t-the,,,best I can." Tien pants, almost fainting. "Roshi, Piccolo's ship is passing by!" Bulma urgently says, pointing out of the window. "Tienshinhan, stay here!" Roshi orders. "I'm going after him!" "But Roshi, h-how...would you get...t-t-there.....? Tien asked, gasping for breath, with Chaiotzu giving him water. "I figured out how to fly by watching you, Tienshinhan." "W...wow....you're amazing." Tien gasped. "If I don't come back, practice the Mafu-Ba more." Roshi said "But you're taking the rice cooker with you." Chiaotzu wonders. "Mutaito made two just in case, don't worry young one." Roshi smiles. "Oh, and Bulma!" "If I die, put my magazines in with me, I'll need them!" "ROSHI!" Bulma shouted! "See you!" Roshi said. Roshi begins to fly, with some difficulties, but eventually gets the hand of it, and flies towards the ship, with the electric rice cooker in hand. "Ha, I must be getting old, just flying off to fight the demon king like this!" Roshi laughs, remembering all his precious memories. Roshi catches up to the plane, and Roshi sneakily lands in a quite area, so he cannot be spotted. "Tambourine, you still have work to do!" King Piccolo orders. "Go and find the Other World Tournament fighters and kill them!" "Like the tailed child!" "G...Goku...?" Roshi wonders, tearing up in his eyes. "N...no.....Not....you too......" "Both my students....gone......" Roshi begins to cry, remembering all of his precious memories he had with Goku and Krillin. "We need a son who can keep count of all our progress." King Piccolo says, sitting back in his chair. He starts to regurgitate an egg, and spits it out. A creature comes out, and Piccolo names him 'Piano." Tambourine flies off the plane, checking the street addresses of the fighters. Roshi clutches his fists, vains pop from his head, and powers up to his maximum power, as he jumps out of his hiding spot and holds his hands in the Kamehameha pose. King Piccolo, Piano, and Tao are greatly surprised by this unexpected appearance. "I despise uninvited guests!" King Piccolo shouts! "Piccolo, I'll end your rein of terror this very moment!" Roshi shouts "I have met you once before, and I won't let you cause the same destruction as last time!" "No....you can't be...." King Piccolo wonders. "An old man's got to do what an old man's got to do!" Roshi smiles, starting the beam. "Kamehame......." "Stop! You'll destroy the plane!" Piano begs, running towards Roshi. "What is this old baffoon doing?" Tao wonders, preparing to jump. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roshi fires the beam straight at the core of the ship. The ship explodes, the explosion seeable for miles. "Oh my gosh!" Bulma screams. 'Tien, the ship's crash-landed!" "Oh no, ROSHI!" Tien shouts, banging his fists on the floor. "He...didn't make it......" The ship lands on a nearby island, black smoke flowing into the air, seeable again, for miles. The Islands trees start to catch fire, although no people lived on the island, animals ran desperately to escape the gulf of the flames. Roshi raises himself from the ground, barely hurt, managing to jump onto sand when the ship blew up, however, quite tired from all the energy he put into the blast. "I...did it!" Roshi cheers, jumping for joy. "The Dragon Balls may be destroyed." "Oh I'm so sorry Goku, Krillin, but King Piccolo needed to be destroyed." "Oh don't worry Roshi, I saved the Dragon Balls!" Speaks an old voice. "N....no." Roshi says, falling to his knees in shock. King Piccolo, Piano, and Tao lived the explosion, and were now looking at Roshi from a distance, laughing. "This.....is the end." Roshi says, pounding his fists into the sand. "The end of everything human!" King Piccolo responds. "And the demons will triumph!" "D.....darn...." Roshi exhales, sighing also. "Fine. Come at me." "Hm. You want to fight? Fine." King Piccolo answers, getting into a fighting pose, along with Roshi. Roshi and King Piccolo clash, and punches and kicks collide with great force, but King Piccolo gains the upper hand, punching Roshi around the island, knocking him into the fires. Roshi trips up King Piccolo and knocks him into the air, firing a Kamehameha directly at him, but King Piccolo dodges, and kicks Roshi in the hip, causing him great agony. "If only I brought my walking stick!" Roshi says, in a sarcastic manner. "Ha, you still have a sense of humor Roshi!" King Piccolo comments. 'You have not changed much since those 300 years ago, but your power surprises me!" "Well, I guess an old dog can learn new tricks!" Roshi laughs, while holding his broken hip, screaming. "Father, shouldn't you hurry with his death?" Piano comments. "No, Piano!" King Piccolo answers "Roshi helped Mutaito trap me in that jar, and I won't allow that nonsense ever again!" "Well...come on you slug! I'm not finished with you yet!" Roshi shouts, biting his lip. "You'll pay Roshi!" King Piccolo shouts, bearing his shaper teeth. King Piccolo attempts to karate chop Roshi in the neck, but Roshi jumps into the air, and kicks King Piccolo into the ground, making King Piccolo furious and charge up more. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH, I'LL SHOW YOU 60% OF MY POWER!" King Piccolo screams in frustration. King Piccolo charges to Roshi, punching him in the stomach, knocking him into a burring tree. He then proceeds to kick Roshi into some rocks, overpowering Roshi greatly, ripping his uniform. Roshi jumps as high as he can into the air, but King Piccolo catches up in a split of a second, and bits Roshi's ear, tearing it off. Roshi screams in agony, as King Piccolo then kicks him into the ground, where Roshi seems to be unconscious. "King Piccolo just pulled a Mike Tyson!" Tao comments, chuckling. Piano looks at Tao, embarrassed. Roshi emerges from the sand, and throws the electric rice cooker he had kept in his outfit. "W...wait!" King Piccolo worries, rushing towards Roshi. "Happy Mafu-Ba, you slug!" Roshi shouts, performing the technique, catching King Piccolo in the beam, and prepares to throw him into the jar. "I have done it, I have d-" As Roshi was about to finish his sentence, a yellow beam of lights pierces Roshi's chest, making him release King Piccolo, and break the Jar, smashing into the ocean, washing into the sea. Roshi limps backwards, holding his hand to his wound. "Tao Pai Pai, you idiot!" Roshi comments. Tao, pointing his finger at Roshi, smiles. "The Dodo-Pa is painful, is it not?" Tao asks, smirking. "You realise that when Kin......g P-Piccolo.....doesn't......need yo.....u.....he will......k..k..kill....you?" Roshi asks back, starting to lose his vision. "Oh, I doubt that, you simpleton!" Tao barks. "Ha! You have lost Roshi!" King Piccolo cheers! "The strongest person in my way is gone, because he let his guard down!" "Jus.....t.....remember....you....will......fall.......I....k...k...know....you will!" Roshi whispers, gasping for breath. "Take....an...o-old mans..........words......you slug.....ha ha......" "Something....will......." Roshi couldn't finish his sentence, and he starts to laugh, beginning to fall down, still chuckling. Roshi starts to close his eyes, and turns on his back, with his hands covering his chest. Smiling, the old master, passes on. The Turtle Hermit is not dead. "He is the only one going to heaven, am I right? Piano asks. "He was not killed by a demon." "Yes, you're correct Piano." King Piccolo answers. "He amazed me." "He almost trapped me in that jar, almost defeated the Demon clan, with a broken hip!" "No matter, time to get my wish!" King Piccolo, Piano and Tao fly off with all the Dragon Balls in a bag, laughing maniacally, knowing nothing can stop them now....... King Piccolo places the Dragon Balls on a near island to the one where Roshi died, and prepared to summon forth Shneron, the eternal Dragon. "Finally, I have suffered too long, I will have my wish granted, and become the ultimate being once again!" King Piccolo shouts, laughing in joy. Tien, after hours of training, has finally performed the Mafu-Ba technique correctly, and feels proud of himself, but wished he could have been there to have helped Roshi. Tien is escorted by Bulma into Master Roshi's bedroom, full of posters from his magazines he collected over the years. Tien falls asleep, and Launch enters the room when Bulma leaves, with Chiaotzu and Launch watching him sleep. "Oh, he is so cute when he is asleep!" Launch giggles, patting Chaiotzu on the head. "You have a truly amazing friend!" "Yes, Tienshinhan is a true, amazing friend!" Chaoitzu answers "I would do anything to keep him safe." "Me too Chaiotzu." Launch replies, kissing Tien on the head, and walking out of the bedroom, smiling. King Piccolo puts the Dragon balls together, and starts the summoning. "Shenron, come forth and grant my wish!" King Piccolo orders. Shenron emerges from the Dragon Balls, twisting and turning his long body around the island, and finally starts to speak. "State your wish, I shall only grant one." Shenron says, his voice amazing Tao, Piano and Piccolo. 'Dragon, grant me eternal youth to when I was strongest!" The Dragon stares silently for a while until he speaks. "Your wish is granted." King Piccolo starts to look at his wrinkly, ageing hands, and begins to see them become more youthful, his muscles begin to grow larger, and he starts to grow taller. Finally, King Piccolo has achieved eternal youth. "Farewell!" Shenron roars, as he starts to disappear. "Oh, I don't think so!" King Piccolo smirks. King Piccolo blasts at Shenron, strinking the middle of it's body, and cutting it in half, much to the shock of Tao and Piano. Tambouine meanwhile, has almost finished his duty of eliminating the worlds strongest fighters, and all that is left is King Chappa. '''To be continued.... Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction Category:Namekian Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:What If Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fan Made Stories